1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to novel 1-carbamoylvinyl phosphate compounds. This invention also relates to methods and compositions of matter for controlling pests, insects particularly.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
A few related series of compounds are known in the patent literature, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,605 and 2,956,073 describe certain chlorovinyl phosphates and disclose their utility as insecticides. However, the prior art does not disclose chlorovinyl phosphates in which a carbamoyl group is attached alpha to the phosphate group, i.e. attached to the same carbon atom as the phosphate group. In the compounds according to this invention carbamoyl groups alpha to the phosphate group, as shown herein below, are highly effective against various stages of insect development.